Hell in Paradise
by XxHomestuckGirlxX
Summary: When nobody can find Mikan, Ibuki sets off on a mission to find her. What happens when she finds the nurse in the middle of a panic attack? Rated T for Fuyuhiko's potty mouth and a few other scattered curse words. Bad title is bad.


"IBUKI!"

Souda's scream rang out through the courtyard of the Hotel Mirai. About 75% of the people in the general vicinity jumped, Peko quickly reaching for her sword and Fuyuhiko yelling right back with a Shut-The-Fuck-Up-You-Dumbass. The aforementioned musician rolled her eyes and thanked every god out there that it was the middle of the day, or he would have woken up the entire population of Jabberwock island with his yelling.

"You didn't have to yell, bubblegum-head. Ibuki would have heard you regardless of whether or not you yelled..." she murmured under her breath as she made her way towards the source of the scream. The nickname went unnoticed to the pink haired youth as he frantically ran a hand through his hair and looked around as if he actually wanted to raise suspicion to himself. He didn't notice when the punk rocker arrived, so she had to tap on his shoulder to get his attention. He screamed like a little girl for the second time that day.

"Well, what was it you needed? Ibuki doesn't have all daaaaay~" She whined, absentmindedly braiding a strand of her multicolored hair.

"I-it's Mikan, I can't find her!" He replied, sounding uncharacteristically more anxious than usual.

"Okay silly-billy, I'll go find her. You don't have to be so nervous all the time. Loosen up a bit!" She giggled, snatching his hat off his head and ruffling his pink hair quickly before taking off. The enthusiasm didn't last very long and she skidded to a halt, realizing she had no freaking idea where to find the missing nurse. She scratched the back of her head, then decided the logical place to start was in her cabin. She made her way in that direction before it hit her. she had no _key_. She shrugged the idea off and began picking the lock (She had practice breaking into Hajime's cabin, so she figured she would ditch the "try to find the key" game for this time). After a quick rundown of the nurse's cabin and discovering absolutely nobody, she hid all evidence that she even tried and started to play a new game called "lets-get-the-fuck-out-of-here-before-Monomi-finds-out-I-broke-into-Mikan's-cabin".

After tearing the whole island apart for the nurse and finding absolutely nothing, she began to give up. '_What's the point in playing hide-and-go-seek when you aren't even a good seeker..?_' She thought, heading back towards the entrance to Jabberwock park. Suddenly, she heard a noise. It sounded like crying. She began to move towards the noise coming from behind the statue. The search was over; she had finally found the missing nurse.

However, it quickly became very obvious to the girl that something here was amiss. Mikan was curled up behind the statue with her knees to her chest. Her shoulders were shaking and the heels of her palms were pressed into her forehead. Ibuki's fuchsia eyes softened and she knelt down beside the girl and tried to slowly and gently pull the girl's wrists from her face. Mikan began to thrash and attempt to get away from Ibuki's gentle yet firm grip.

"Hey.. Hey, It's just me.." Ibuki whispered, trying again to pull the girl's hands away from her face.

"I-Ibuki..?" Mikan whimpered, peeking from between her fingers.

"Yep, that's me.. Are you okay?" Ibuki asked softly, running a hand through the other girl's hair gently. Mikan sat still for a moment before lunging forward into the other girl's arms, crying and breathing heavily.

"I-I c-can't b-breathe..." she sobs, shaking violently. Ibuki gently pulled the girl into her arms, rocking her slowly.

"Mikan, please listen to me," Ibuki whispered. "I think you're having a panic attack. Okay. Try to copy me, okay?" Mikan shakily nodded. Ibuki took a deep breath and slowly let it out, Mikan following shortly after, albeit shakily. After about half an hour, Mikan fell asleep in Ibuki's arms. The other girl smiled and kissed her forehead before picking up the nurse and carrying her to her cabin. She decided that she would not leave Mikan after what happened, so she laid the girl on her bed and quickly returned to her own cabin for some blankets. She came back, made herself a makeshift bed on the floor and, made sure Mikan was okay one last time. She decided she wouldn't question her in the morning, that she'd tell her what was wrong on her own time. Looking up at the now at-peace, angelic looking girl on the bed, she smiled, then drifted off to sleep.

She decided that from now on, she would be the prince that saves the princess.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know... That last line was so cheesy, you could attract mice with it. **


End file.
